This invention is directed at a portable stand-up desk.
People who have back ailments or back injuries generally find it ore comfortable to stand when writing or drawing. The principal object of the present invention is to provide a portable desk at which a person having a poor back can stand while writing. An additional object is to provide a portable desk for use by a person while standing which is sturdy and lightweight.